Forbidden Love
by Live Forever Never Die
Summary: Grace moves to Ipswich to get away from the horrible past she had for the longest time. But who she is catches the eye of one of the Sons of Ipswich. They cant help the feelings they have for each other...but its so forbidden.
1. First Day In Ipswich

_I came to this quiet little town of Ipswich to get away from my past. But once I passed the border to get into Ipswich I felt the power of this place hit me like I hit a brick wall. I hit the brakes in my car very quickly as the power had. I had never felt power like this before. I've felt power in warlocks and their domain but never this strong. I had gotten out of my car and knelt down and hovered my hand above the ground. Before I even touched the ground with my hand I felt the power that grew in this land. It was ancient power. Something I never felt before. It grew all the way down to beginning of this town's first dirt road._

_Hopefully I had made the right decision into coming to this town. I stood up to see an SUV drive by and stop. A boys head popped out of the driver's side._

_"Everything alright?" he asked._

_I stared at him and felt even more power fill the area with him. There were four boys in the vehicle; I could smell their individual scents. I smiled at the boy._

_"A deer ran out in front of me. Everything's fine," I said._

_The boy nodded and put his head back in the car and drove away. I stood there watching the vehicle drive out of my sight. I got back into my car and started it up. I drove down the street. The town was old fashioned. Huge houses surrounding the town and as you go into more of town there were the homes for the middle class. Then there was little town where the working people were for the day and the others were shopping. As I turned a corner and drove a few miles south of town there was the school, Spenser Academy. The school I would be attending for the last year of my schooling. Because of my coming in, in the middle of the school year, I would be having my own dorm. The headmaster of Spenser was nervous at first about this but I told him I could find my way around. I have a keen instinct and I know how to take care of myself, plus the little addition of money helped._

_I parked outside of the school parking lot and walked up to the main doors. I walked through the doors and noticed the uniforms. I made a face about this and noticed what I was wearing. I pair of dark faded jeans and a gray t-shirt with my black denim jacket. I smirked and smelled that familiar scent from when that SUV stopped by my car on the road. I looked to my left and noticed a blond boy and a black haired boy. The blond turned his head and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows turned my head. The next thing I knew I could hear the two walking over to me._

_"You were the one on the road," the blond said and I turned my head to look at them._

_"You were the one in the SUV," I said in the same tone as he did. He smirked and seemed to like it._

_"You new here? Or you trying to make trouble?" he asked._

_"A little of both, where's the headmasters office?"_

_"Third floor, you want us to show you?"_

_I smiled and looked where the steps were. I turned my head back to them and smiled. "No, its ok, I can figure it out myself." I left them and walked towards the stairs. That's when I heard the dark haired boy say something in a whisper. "She's so pale, like she hasn't seen the sun for years."_

_"Yeah, but she's hot," said the blond._

_I rolled my eyes. I always got the pale but hot saying. There's a reason I am pale and no one should no that reason._

_Once I had gotten to the headmasters door he was surprised to see me so soon. He was expecting to see me later in the day. I told him it wasn't that hard to find Ipswich. He nodded and was showing me around the school describing it and the history. He showed me some classes that were in my schedule as he handed me a paper. After showing me around the school he took me out to where the dorms were. He told me how it was co-ed dorm._

_"Does that bother you?" he asked concerned._

_"No, I grew up with brothers and their friends always hanging around. I'm fine with that."_

_He showed me where my dorm was. He had said how there was few one bedroom dorms in Spenser and that I was lucky to get this one. When he showed me my dorm he said a couple more things and left._

_I walked to my window and looked out. There was that blond boy again. I saw him standing by the SUV. I stared at him, he was an interesting person, but the power coming from him was way strong. It made me curious to find out more about him. That's when I noticed that he had looked up and smiled at me. I just walked away from the window and decided to get my stuff from my car._


	2. At Nickys

_That night after I was done unpacking I was getting hungry. I put on a pair of light jeans and a white long sleeve shirt and pulled my hair out of its pony tail. I checked myself in the mirror and smiled. But my smiled faded as my hunger grew. I hated what I was. I grabbed my jacket and walked through the hall. The hall was quiet and all I heard was my own footsteps. I walked to the staircase and ran down it. I figured since no one was around that no one would notice how fast I had gotten to my car. I opened my car door and started the engine. I drove towards the forest and parked my car on the outer edge of the forest. I stopped walking when I figured I was in the middle of the forest. That's when I smelled it, the bear. I turned in time to see it charging at me. That's when my instincts kicked in and I charged after it too. Just like playing chicken, who was going to back down first? I ran into the bear with full force and saw it hit a tree. That's when I heard the crack. The tree fell and the bears neck broke._

_"I did hear a sound," I said thinking of that old saying, 'If I tree falls in a forest does it make a sound?'_

_I knelt down next to the bear and barred my teeth. I looked at the poor bear. "I'm sorry," I said and stuck my teeth into it. I took as much as I needed for a couple days._

_Once I was done feeding I left the bear for other bears or some other animal or bugs to eat the rest of it. I hated what I was. A nightwalker, a blood sucker, a vampire. I've been a vampire for 78 years. I never used to feed on animals, only just recently, when I was able to runaway from who had made me and be who I wanted to be. That's why I ran to Ipswich, to get away from him…and the others who follow him. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I walked to my car. I needed a crowd to be myself and not to think about what I am. I drove around till I found a little bar. I parked my car and that's when their scent came to me. They were in this bar, this should be fun. I got out of my car and walked in. I walked towards the bar and sat down._

_"What would it be miss?" asked the bar tender._

_"Cola," I said. I barely drank. Drinking beer always messed with my senses._

_I heard those same footsteps approach me. I smiled to myself._

_"Well look who it is," said the blond._

_I turned my head to him and smiled. "Can I help you?"_

_"It seems we just keep running into each other. Names, Reid."_

_"Grace."_

_"What brings you to Ipswich, Grace?" he asked and the bar tender set my beer in front of me. I was reaching in my purse when Reid took out a five and handed it to the bar tender. He smiled at me._

_"Running away from the past," I said._

_He seemed to think about this for a while and the door opened. We both turned our head to see when I noticed three boys walk in and the one was the dark haired one from earlier. He waved at them and they did the same and walked over._

_"Reid, what's going on?" asked a tall dark haired one. He was the one that was driving the SUV from earlier._

_"Nothing, hey remember the girl from earlier on the road. This is Grace, she just moved here."_

_I smiled at the three. I could tell that my beauty had taken over the three of them. Because of what I was I was very irresistible to mans eye but with these four and the power surrounding them I didn't know if it would affect them._

_"Caleb," said the tall dark haired one. Then he pointed to the other two. "Pogue and Tyler. You guys want to sit with us?"_

_Reid looked at me. "Actually I was about to head back to the dorms," I said. I took one little sip and handed it to Reid. "Its yours, have fun." I hopped off the stool and walked to the door and opened it._

_I walked over to my car and that's when I sensed it. Someone was watching me. Someone that I could feel wanted to take advantage of a young girl. When I was about to open my door that's when I heard him run towards me. I turned around and kicked him in his stomach throwing him far away and towards the ground. I heard the door of the bar close and there was Reid. He ran towards me._

_"Are you alright?" he asked. "I saw him come after you…then you…" he stopped talking and looked at me. "How did you know?"_

_I didn't answer him and just walked over to the guy and looked at him. I picked him up but his shirt and slammed him against a vehicle. _

_  
"How does it feel being weak?!" I yelled in his face. "Do you like it? Someone stronger than you picking on you?" I slammed him into the car again. "If I ever hear of you going after someone or hurting someone for no reasons except self-defense, I will be making your life a living hell!" I slammed him one more time into the vehicle and he looked into my eyes. He had gotten frightened, I knew why; my eyes had turned a shade of black. My powers were in full and I could feel them. I let him drop to the ground and he ran to his vehicle. I watched him trying to calm myself down so my eyes would change color before Reid noticed anything._

_I heard him walking towards me and I knew my eyes weren't changed yet._

_"Stay away," I said and walked to my car with my head down._

_"Whoa, wait. I witness some skinny little girl picking up a man and scaring the shit out of him and she tells me to stay away?" He grabbed my arm and turned my around. My head was still down but I knew my eyes had changed back. I looked at him._

_"Self-defense Reid. That's all but if I were you I would stay away from me. I'm not like others. You wouldn't understand. Trust me."_

_"Try me."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea. It's better if you stay away."_

_  
"That's the thing, I can't. Something keeps pulling my towards you. When I first saw you I couldn't get you out of my head. When I talked to you I couldn't get your voice out of my head. There's something that won't let me."_

_I just stared at him. I knew what was going on. I just didn't think that it was going to happen to me. All vampires get it when they find their mate. The person that they are suppose to stay with forever but they are always vampires not humans. Of course the human part would happen to me._

_"You couldn't…no…you don't know what you are saying…don't say those things…" I didn't know what else to say. "You don't know what I am, Reid! You can't say those things to me!"_

_"Why not?" he asked getting closer._

_"You just can't!"_

_It was quiet for a couple minutes. I could hear his heartbeat pounding against his chest._

_"Reid…" I looked down at the ground._

_"What are you?"_

_I looked back up at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"It's more like the other way around."_

_I looked at him. I knew that a great power surrounded him. I didn't know why…or what exactly it was._

_"Maybe some other time," I said. I drew close to him and kissed his cheek._

_I got into my car and drove off leaving him in the parking lot._

_"Maybe it was a bad idea to come to a little town," I said to myself._


	3. It's Not A Date

_Vampires didn't sleep, they only rested. Depending on how much their body had gone through that previous day or night or as long as they had been up the resting process will take. I lay on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Reid just couldn't be my soul mate. The vampire I had runaway from, Shane, said that I was his soul mate. There was only one soul mate for a vampire. He told me I was destined to be with him and no one else. Could he have lied about that too? He had lied about everything else. But Reid is just a boy, just a human boy. And I am a 78 year old vampire, immortal girl, and old enough to be his grandmother. If only Reid knew what he was getting himself into._

_I decided to rest for the rest of the night and think about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. The one thing I knew that was true that Shane had taught me was fate. Everyone had fate in their hands it just turned out different depending on what road you took. Fate brought me to Ipswich, to Spencer Academy, to the power that was held here…to Reid. Everything happens for a reason._

_It was morning and my first class was psychology. My senses could tell everyone in the dorm rooms were asleep except for a couple people that were in their room finishing up their papers that were due today. I took my towel and walked to the bathroom. In the bathroom there were ten showers. I picked the one closest to the door and stripped. I wrapped my towel around myself and went over to the mirrors. I looked at myself and realized, like so many other times, I will always be the same when I looked in the mirror. Every day, week, month, and year, I will never grow old, get sick, or die. I was a 78 year old woman trapped in an 18 year olds body. That was what being immortal all was about. Some will call vampire blood the fountain of youth; others will call it a curse. Watching your loved ones fade away and never be able to see them again. Shane always told me to stay away from mortals. Don't get attached to them. You'll only hurt yourself. They were only cattle to us._

_I could sense someone coming close to the bathroom. I quickly took my towel off and hung it close to my shower. I closed the curtain and started it up. The person I sensed was a girl._

_"How's the water?" she asked._

_I knew she was talking to me. "Pretty good."_

_"Good, I hate it when its either too hot one day and too cold the next." I heard her start the water in her shower. "Are you the new girl?"_

_"That obvious?" I asked laughing._

_She laughed along. "No, I didn't recognize your voice. I'm Sarah."_

_"Grace."_

_"So, you're the one that has Reid talking up a storm about." She laughed again._

_"So you know Reid huh?"_

_"Yeah, he hangs out with my boyfriend Caleb. Is it true you beat the crapt out of some guy in the parking lot?"_

_I shook my head and laughed. "It wasn't really beating up. It was more like a really lucky strong kick. And I threatened him a bit."_

_"Good for you. Most girls don't know how to protect themselves."_

_"i've had years of practice."_

_It was true. Seventy years of practice. Shane taught me everything he knew. He said he always wanted me to be prepared for anything. He never wanted me to get hurt. That was mostly his job, mentally anyway._

_I shut off the shower I was in and grabbed my towel to notice it wasn't there. I popped my head out of the shower and saw Reid leaning up against the sinks with my towel. I glared at him._

_"Do you mind?" I asked, my hand reaching out for my towel._

_He threw the towel at me and I caught it. I wrapped myself in my towel and got out. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door._

_"Nice talking to you Sarah!" I called out._

_I heard Reid run up behind me. "You never give up do you?" I asked as he caught up to my speed and slowed down._

_"I want to talk to you."_

_"About what?"_

_"You."_

_"What about me?"_

_I stopped outside of my door and took my key out and put it in the lock. I looked at him._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about."_

_"Do you think right now is a good time?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I have class."_

_"Psychology with Mr Ramsey."_

_"How'd…"_

_"I have the same class."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do." I unlocked my door and walked in leaving my door opened. I walked over to my dressers and pulled out my underwear then went to my closet and pulled out my uniform. I was about to unwrap myself from my towel when I sensed that the door was still open. I turned around and looked at him._

_"Well, are you coming in? Or should I get dressed infront of half the student body?"_

_He walked in and closed the door. I had my underwear and bra on as soon as he turned around._

_"How the hell did you do that so fast?"_

_I smirked and put my skirt on. I turned to face him and walked over to him. "Listen Reid, everyone has their secrets. You even have a secret that no one knows about. I have mine. So why can't we keep it like that?" I walked around him and to my vanity to grab my brush. I brushed my hair and he sat on my chair at the vanity._

_"Secrets don't stay secret in a small town like this, Grace," he said watching me brush my hair._

_I looked at him and grimaced. "Maybe things will change."_

_"Maybe you should just tell me."_

_"Why don't you figure it out and call me when you do?"_

_"Damn it Grace!" He yelled and stood up slamming his books down on the chair. "Just talk to me! I can't stand these riddles!"_

_I put my brush back on my vanity and walked over to him. I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him. "I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes and I could feel both our power consuming each other. I wonder if he felt it too. He put a couple strands of hair behind my ear and leaned closer to my face. "It's ok." He brushed his lips against mine softly and I replied by kissing him. His hand reached behind my head and pulled me closer. I felt his heartbeat against his chest and against mine. It was beating fast, nerves, impatience, curiosity and hormones all in one. As our kisses grew even more passionate I felt his powers overwhelm mine. It was much stronger than mine. The heat processing from his body was powerful. His hand slid down my side and squeezed gently. I gently let go of his lips and looked down. I could feel my vampire senses growing from that. Vampires were very sexual. We loved every bit of sex, but for me I had stopped Shane so many times from touching me._

_"i'll tell you if you promise not to hurt me or tell anyone." I looked him in the eyes. "I can't start over again and runaway."_

_He nodded. "I promise."_

_"But I have another condition. Reid, I know there is something going on with you and your friends. I can sense your powers, don't ask how. Please tell me what you are."_

_He nodded again staring into my eyes._

_"I have to finish getting ready if you don't mind."_

_He picked up his books and walked over to the door. I had my shirt on with a couple buttons buttoned up. He opened it up and was about to walk out._

_"Are you an angel?" he asked._

_"What?" I asked smiling._

_"An angel, are you an angel?" he asked again._

_"Far from it."_

_He closed the door and I sat on my bed._

_"Far from an angel."_

_I was, of course, one of the first in psychology. I sat at one of the desk in the far upper corner. I watched as others started filing in. A lot of them were coming up to me and greeting me. This one guy, Aaron Abbot his name was…I think, sat in front of me and was trying to flirt._

_"I could always show you around town. I can show you where everyone hangs out," he said smiling._

_"Sorry, Abbot, but she already has a schoffer," said a voice next to me. I knew that voice. It was Reid. I looked up at him as he sat down next to me._

_"She doesn't know the right places since she's hanging with you."_

_"Don't get pissy because I got to her before you."_

_Aaron glared at Reid and Reid was just smiling away. I could feel Reids energy and power coming off of his skin and it made me feel all warm inside. I had never felt warm before. Vampires were always cold because we were dead._

_"That's another Mr. Garwin and Mr. Abbot," said Mr. Ramsey after putting his briefcase down._

_"You planning on following me for the rest of the day?" I asked as phsycology class was over._

_"I'm not chancing letting you out of my sight."_

_Caleb, Pogue and Tyler walked out of the classroom. I wondered if they knew what Reid was up to._

_"Reid, Grace. Going to Nickys tonight?" asked Caleb._

_"I don't know. We kind of have our own thing going on later today," said Reid smiling._

_I rolled my eyes and made a face. "Don't make it sound like it's a date Reid?"_

_"It is."_

_I glared at him. "It's not."_

_"It is."_

_"Not."_

_"Is."_

_I stomped my foot and grinded my teeth. "Not!" I growled. I turned and walked away._

_"Is!" he called out after me._

_I shook my head and I could hear him laughing._

_'Is it?' I wondered._


	4. The Date

_After classes were over I was in my dorm trying to figure out what to wear. I was pulling out everything I had and there was a knock on the door. I froze. Did we even decide on a time? I walked over to my door and right before I opened it I looked in the mirror at myself to make sure I was ok looking, still wearing my uniform but whatever. I walked over to the door and opened it. Sarah and her friend were standing outside._

_"Hey, Grace!" said Sarah. "This is my friend and dorm roomy, Kate."_

_"Nice to finally meet you. Reid talks non stop," she said._

_"So you ready for your date?" asked Sarah as I let them into my room._

_"It's not a date," I said for the millionth time that day._

_"Oh," said Kate and she looked at Sarah. "Reid said it was."_

_"We were just going to talk about a couple things."_

_"Like what?" asked Sarah sitting on my bed and looking at my magazines._

_"Each other," I said. It wasn't a lie._

_Kate walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Honey, that's a date."_

_I looked wide eyed at her. "But I haven't been on a date in seventy-"_

_They looked at me confused. "Seventy days. Yeah, seventy days. I counted, I'm lonely." That was probably the most pathetic thing I have ever said in my life._

_"It's ok girl," said Kate putting her arms around me. "That's why me and Sarah are here to help you!"_

_Sarah looked up and smiled. She looked so innocent._

_They helped me pick out an outfit and told me something's about Reid. He can be smooth, always gets his way, charming around the eyes…_

_  
"And has a nice ass," said Kate._

_"Kate!" yelled Sarah hitting her arm._

_"What? Haven't you seen him in his swim trunks?"_

_"You are so gorgeous," said Sara. "You have perfect skin, hair and body. I'm jealous."_

_If only they knew of the consequences of having the perfect everything._

_"Thanks," I said smiling at them._

_"Well Reid should be here soon," said Kate standing up._

_"Wait, how do you guys know what time he's coming and I don't?"_

_"That's Reid," said Sarah smiling. "We should do this again. All three of us hang out."_

_Kate opened the door and turned around. "Yeah who knows maybe you'll be hanging with us more often since you and Reid are hitting it off."_

_"Kate!" yelled Sarah._

_"What?" she asked._

_Sarah pushed her out the door and said bye._

_I sat on my bed and looked at my trembling hands. Why am I so nervous? I've been in tougher situations then this. That's when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock 7:30. I grimaced and walked over to the mirror. My spaghetti strap shirt and dark jeans were fit perfect like everything else. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I walked over to the door and said to myself let's get this over with. I opened the door and there he was, standing there with a black rose smiling at me._

_"Here you go," he said handing it to me. "It reminded me of you."_

_"Thanks," I said and walked over to my vanity and put in on there. I turned around and walked back over to my door. "So what's on the agenda tonight?"_

_"I was thinking dinner then i'll take you around a little area I know and walk around there and talk."_

_"Who said anything about dinner?" I asked. I hated eating human food. Eating human food wasn't anything to me anymore. At first I missed it. The taste of food and the feeling of the different foods in my mouth. Now all I taste is that sweet nectar from an animal. But to keep up appearances and not to be rude at social gatherings I ate human food._

_"Well, since this is our first date…"_

_"Who said this was a date?"_

_He smiled at me and leaned in and kissed my lips. "I did."_

_I glared at him. "Fine."_

_We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. He was a gentleman when he wanted to be. When he got in I asked, "So where are we going to eat?"_

_"A little Italian pizzeria," he said smiling and starting the car._

_"I used to love pizza," I said and frowned._

_He looked at me and I looked back at him and smiled. "That's for later. Let's go."_

_He looked at me oddly then drove off. The place was smacked dab right in the middle of town. The food smelled good, I wondered how it really taste. The taste to me was like sand. I couldn't taste anything. The only good thing about dinner was that Reid kept making me smile when I didn't want to. How can one guy just make me smile? I can't remember the last time I smiled so much._

_"Next time I'm going to make you laugh,"he said as we walked out of the restaurant._

_"I doubt that. I haven't had a good laugh in a long time," I said as I got into his car. "So where are we going?"_

_"We're going to take a little walk in the park and talk."_

_"Wouldn't it be crowded?" I asked._

_"Not at this time of night."_

_I looked at the clock 8:15. "Guess not." I looked out the window as we headed to the park. Once we got to the park I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Not like any park I know of. We walked for a good 15 minutes in silence. I sat on the bench that was to my right and he sat down to. He put his arm around me to warm me up._

_"You're so cold," he whispered in my ear._

_"I'm always cold to a human," I whispered back but lower than he had. I looked up into his eyes and he stared back. "I guess it's time."_

_"Listen…you don't have to…"he started._

_"No, its better for you to know since we are dating. Unless you don't want to after you hear my story."_

_He moved his head towards mine and smiled at me. "Nothing could keep you away from me. You are too special. I've never met anyone like you."_

_"I bet you haven't." We stared into each others eyes for a while then I asked, "How old do you think I am?"_

_"18? 19?"_

_"That's looks. How old do you think my soul is? My heart?"_

_He just kept staring at me._

_"Reid, I'm 96 years old."_

_He looked at me and made a face. "What? You can't be. Look at yourself."_

_"Please let me talk." He nodded. "i've been 18 for 78 years. In 1932 I was 18, one of the most popular girls in school. I was a cheerleader, dating the quarter back of the football team. My life was perfect. I thought nothing could change the way I was. Then I met Shane. He was dark, mysterious and something drawled me towards him. He said he transferred to my high school from a little town, like yours. He drove a motorcycle, a black one. He was beautiful but he was always cold. I dumped the quarter back for the rebel on the bike. We dated for a couple weeks and he asked me if I wanted to be with him forever. I thought it was just a high school romance. I told him yes. That evening when he dropped me off at my house he told me he'd see me later. I thought he meant tomorrow. When I was in my house I got ready for bed, kissed my mom and dad goodnight," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and one fell from down my cheek. "I kissed my little brother Jason goodnight and took my cat upstairs to sleep. I was almost asleep when I heard my window open. I opened my eyes to see Shane crawling through it. I asked him what he was doing. I told him if my father caught him up here he'd kill the both of us. He kissed me. He kissed me like he never kissed me before and then asked me again if I wanted to be with him forever. I told him yes. He laid me down on the bed. I was so excited and scared. He kissed me and then kissed my neck. Then I felt pain. The most unbearable pain I have ever felt in my life. It felt as if my neck was on fire. I asked him to stop but he wouldn't. The pain increased with the more pressure he put on me. I started to black out, I barely remember this part of the evening. He asked me if I wanted to live with him forever. I said yes. He kissed my lips and I heard something rip apart. That's when I tasted it. The taste of blood. The sweet nectar taste that I taste every so often now from an animal just to stay alive because I will not take another humans life. Shane thought I was his soul mate. He treated me badly. Treated me like a slave and a sex slave at times. I was convinced that he was the one for me. My one true love but then the one night when he left his stupid guard in charge of me I left. I poisoned the guard by giving him bad blood. I left everything I had there. (I took all of his money he had in his vault.) I made sure that no one could smell my scent. I never wanted to be found._

_"I made it all the way to new york city and I started new there but there were too many vampires. I knew that would be the first place he would look for me. Anywhere that there were too many vampires he would find me easily because our scents are on each other. Almost like a stamp or a brand. I made it up to Boston. I was in the library and there was a newspaper there. There was an article about a fire at a barn. Three Spencer students were in it."_

_"Sarah, Caleb and Chase," he whispered._

_"Yes, I thought this was just a little town with little fires from kids your age. I contacted the headmaster of Spencer, bribed him with the money I had. Told him I needed a place to stay. He only had a one bedroom dorm that was opened and I paid extra for that room._

_"But there is something here, something in you and your friends. When I crossed the border I felt the power. It hit me like a ton of bricks. That's when you and your friends saw me on the side of the road. The power was too great. Something I have never felt before."_

_We sat there in silence and I felt his arm tug tightly around me. "You're a vampire. How can you stay out during daylight?" He looked at me._

_"That's another reason why I picked this place. You don't have that much sun here. It's always cloudy or rainy. I haven't seen the real sun in years. If the sun would touch me, I would die. Burn and turn to ash. It's very painful. I've seen it happen. Shane had someone punished for making a mistake."_

_"Crosses?"_

_"Hoax."_

_"Stake through the heart? Coffins? Reading minds?"_

_"Coffins and stake through the heart is a hoax. The only real way to kill a vampire is to cut off our heads and burn our remains. Or put us in front of the sun. Or drain us from our powers and senses and make us weak by not letting us rest."_

_"Rest?"_

_"Vampires need rest in order to keep up their strength. Say i've been out hunting and fighting for a week. I would need probably a whole week to lay and rest to gain my energy back."_

_We sat there together watching the light turn into darkness. It was quiet, only a few couples walked by and a man with his dog. It was nice until Reid broke the silence._

"_We're warlocks."_

_I turned my head to look at him. He was staring straight ahead at nothing._

"_I knew it."_

_He looked at me. "How?"_

_I smiled. "I can sense everyones powers. Even if you are the oldest living powerful thing on earth with years of experience to hide your powers. I can sense them. That's one of the famous vampire powers, _that and speed. I can run faster than anything."

He smiled and hugged my tighter. "You wanna race with my car?"

I punched him in his shoulder and his smile grew. "Not funny."

"So, this is why you said that I can't feel any feelings for you?"

"Well, Shane said that I was his only love. And with vampires...we have soul mates. I thought I was Shanes soul mate. He made me believe that but he also made me believe other things too. But Reid," I looked into his eyes. "I'm dead."

He just kept staring into my eyes and I felt like I could just melt. "It would never work between us if you think about it. I'm a the walking dead. There's no going back. Shane told me that I could never change back. There is no way turning back into human." I stared down at the ground and frowned.

"That doesn't matter to me." He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes again. "I can't help feel the way I do when I see you."

"You can't be my soul mate. You're not a vampire."

"Make me one!"

I stood up abruptly and stared at him angrily. "I will never make you one! Don't ever ask me that question or demand it towards me! I will never ever touch your blood. Nothing could ever make me!"

"Shhh..." he said standing up and hugging me. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"How sentimental," said a voice I recognized.


	5. Jack

Reid turned around and we both looked towards where the voice came from. There was a dark shadow standing far into the shadows. There was an outline of him; he had a cane in his hand and a top hat. I didn't even have to use my senses to know who it was. Jack, one of Shanes companions and his right hand man. I took a couple steps forward ready for a fight. I didn't want Reid to witness a vampire fight. They can get a little messy. During a vampire fight one will either die or back down and hide for a few days, weakened and resting for another fight.

"Jack," I said through gritted teeth.

"Grace Virginia Madison Turner," he said while walking into the light of one of the lamp post near us.

"It's not Turner, it never was and never will be."

"Awe, Shane would be so hurt that you said that." He had a sly smile on his face.

"How'd you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard. You should warn the people you meet. You are a death sentence, sweetheart." He laughed and looked at Reid.

"What did you do?!" I yelled.

"Nothing to horrible to the people in Boston, they are much happier where they are now."

I felt my anger take over me and the blackness covered my eyes.

"Didn't Shane tell you? Never use your powers if you never want to be found, silly. We can track you that easily."

That man at Nicky's flashed through my mind quickly.

"That's right," said Jack reading my mind. "Your friend at the bar the other night."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran after him in a blink of an eye and he was laughing when I knocked him down and was punching his face. He threw me off of him and I landed on the grounded next to Reid and skidded a couple feet away.

"You really think you can beat me, Grace?!" He was still laughing and he threw his hat to the side.

I could feel scratches all down my back and the pebbles and dirt inside them stinging. I screamed and stood up.

"Grace…" said Reid staring at me. I looked at him and he stared into my black eyes.

"Stay back, Reid, you don't want to get into the middle of this."

"Awe, come on Grace, let him play with the big boys now. I doubt the witch will live but it would be an experience he would never forget even in the afterlife."

"Don't touch him!" I screamed and ran after him.

It was too fast for Reid to see who was winning but I knew who was. Jack. He was older than me; he had much more strength and power inside him than me. We stood there punching and blocking our blows to each other. I had enough; instead of punching I scratched the side of his face. He screamed in pain and hit me in the stomach. His nails dug deep into my stomach and I screamed in pain. I fell backwards onto the ground. I put my hand over my stomach and looked at the blood on my hand. I looked up at Jack and saw the four deep scratches in his face. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked my blood off his hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"No wonder Shane loves you so much. You taste so sweet." He winked at me and vanished. It looked to the human eye that he just disappeared in air but really he was running, running towards Shane to tell him he's found me.

"Grace! Grace!" Reid ran up to me and knelt down next to me. "Are you ok?"

I just fell back to the ground. "I'll be fine for now."

"You're bleeding really badly, Grace."

I chuckled. "It's nothing. Remember, I can't die from this. To me this is a measly little cut that you would get from a piece of paper."

I stared up at the night sky and the stars. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. "I'm going to miss you Reid."

"What are you talking about? You're not dyeing."

"He's coming, Reid." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Shane will be here and with this wound Jack gave, if I run again, they'll just follow my scent and catch me quicker." I stood up and Reid held my hand. I put my free hand over my stomach.

"There has to be something we can do," said Reid. He put his other hand over my bruised cheek and I winced a little. "We can protect you, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and me. When we're together our powers are stronger than just being alone. We can help you."

I smiled at him. "Reid, have you ever been up against a vampire?"

"No, but…"

"Then you don't know what you are up against. It takes years of practice for you to be able to even catch a vampire. It's either that or becoming one yourself but going up against a vampire as old as Shane, Jack and the others you will never survive."

"We have to try."

"No, I don't want you and your friends getting hurt because of me."

"I will do anything for you."

"Please, Reid…You're going to have to try to stop your feelings. With Shane coming…"

"Fuck Shane!" He yelled getting angry.

"Reid…"

"No, I'm not losing you!" He was angry now. His power filled me and made me feel whole. I haven't felt whole in a long time. I walked up to him and cupped his cheeks with my hands.

"Your powers…" I started to say. "I can feel them rush through me." I rubbed my hands from his cheeks down his neck and down his torso. I looked back up at him. "You make me feel like nothing will happen to me. Calmness rushes through me. The heat from your powers warms my body. And I never feel warm because I'm dead. I want more." He leaned his head down and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed into him. I kissed him with more force this time. His powers rushed through me again. I wanted more of him. I let go of him and turned away from him. I could feel my powers struggling inside me. My fangs were starting to come through.

"Grace…"

"No…stay away. I don't want you to see me like this."

He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. I kept my head down and his hand touched my chin and lifted it up so he could see my face. My fangs were out and my eyes were still black. He rubbed his thumb against my one fang. He kissed me again. After he kissed me he hugged me.

"You're still amazing."

I blinked and my eyes changed back to green. "Reid, you just got blood all over your shirt."

He laughed and let go. "I guess I did."

We walked back to his car; the blood from my stomach seemed to slow down when I was sitting in his car for a while driving back to the dorms.

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked as we drove up to the dorms.

"I have to. You need some kind of protection."

"They wont be able to protect me, Reid. You know that."

"We'll try something…Anything."

"I just don't want anything horrible happening to you guys because of me."

"We'll be ok." Reid looked over at me and smirked. "Here." He grabbed a jacket from his back seat and gave it to me. I put it on and zippered it up.

Reid walked me up to my room. "I don't want you being alone."

"I'll be fine. I can sense them if they are near. My senses are a little weak right now because of my wound but it should be fine if I get some rest. Then my senses would be back to regular."

"I'm going to call Caleb tonight and meet the rest of the guys and fill them in on everything."

"Ok." I nodded and wrapped my arms around my arms. He kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be ok."

"I hope so…"

I opened my door and walked in. I looked at him and smiled. "Good night."

"Night."

I closed the door and leaned against it. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and I slid down the door. I sat there and sniffed a little. I can't believe all this shit was happening already. I thought it would take weeks even months for them to find me and for me to run again. I unzipped Reids jacket and walked over to my mirror. I took off my shirt and looked at the wound. It was real bad. Maybe it wouldn't heal all the way by tomorrow. I grabbed my towel and walked towards the bathroom. I washed all the blood off me and cleaned myself up. When I walked back to my dorm I noticed my door was open. I slowly walked towards it and stopped before entering. I closed my eyes and sensed that Reid was in my room. I walked in and he was looking around my room.

"Reid, what are you doing?" I asked closing the door.

He turned around and looked shocked. "I thought something happened to you. I knocked on your door and you didn't answer."

"Did you ever think I was in the shower…or the bathroom?"

"Well…I didn't think of that because I saw how fast you guys are…I thought something happened."

I smirked at home and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my pajamas and walked over to him. "Everything's fine."

"How's your wound?"

"It's alright. Go get some sleep. You need it." I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow."

(AN: Sorry the ending of this chapter kinda sucks …but thanks for the reviews! Britishgl and sharksfan17! Thank you!)


	6. I Gave You The Last Kiss To Save You

For the past couple weeks everywhere I went either Reid was there or one of the other Ipswich sons. It had gotten quite annoying but I knew that they were just trying to protect me from Shane. No matter how many times I had told them they don't know what they were up against they were still there fighting for me, caring about me. As if I was their friend. I barely talked to them when I first got here but I could tell by the looks in their eyes they did care, especially Reid.

I was laying in my bed that night staring up at the ceiling when there was a knock on my door. Probably one of the boys telling me that they were heading for bed and to call if I feel something is wrong. I opened my door and there was Reid, biting on his thumb nail looking around before he looked at me.

"Hey, beautiful," he said smiling at me.

"Hey," I said. "You going to bed?"

"Nope. I'm planning on sticking around." He walked into my room and I closed the door.

He turned around and stared at me. He looked me up and down and smiled. I knew what he was thinking. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I loved the feeling he gave me. No matter what he was doing I could always feel the warmth from his body flow through me…even if we were miles apart, that's how I knew he was thinking about me.

"Does Mr. Garwin want to fool around?" I asked staring into his eyes.

He nodded and bent his head down and kissed my lips. It felt so good. I never wanted to stop kissing him but sometimes I had to. I didn't want to get to far with him because of my vampire ways. I have never been with a human as a vampire so I didn't know how far I could go without losing my strength.

I kissed him hard and he picked me up and put me on my bed. He leaned on top of me never letting go of my lips and took off his jacket. I only had a flannel shirt on with my white boy short underwear on. We moved farther up my bed not letting go of each others lips. I felt his hands roam down my body and up my shirt. He touched my breast and I let out a soft moan. He let a little smile form on his while kissing me. I never let him get this far because like I said I didn't know how far we could ever go. I know now that I love Reid and I never want anything to happen to him. I have felt this feeling for him ever since I met him. I knew he was meant to be my soul mate but watching him grow old while I stay the same and then watching him die, I couldn't live with myself. He let go of my lips and kissed all the way down my neck. I opened my eyes and I felt the blackness overcome my eyes. My fangs came out and I traced them over his neck. I felt him shudder. I didn't know if it was in fear or excitement. He loved it everytime my fangs would come out. He would touch them and kiss me even more. He kissed me and his tounge grazed my fangs. I tasted blood, his blood and I pushed him up.

"Reid," I started to say.

"Please don't stop," he said pushing himself back onto me. "I know, but please."

I stared into his eyes. He was so sure of everything when he was around me. "I trust you."

He bent his head back down and kissed me. He took his shirt off and I ran my hands over his chest and down his body. My long fingernails grazed his body lightly. He moved himself between my legs and grinding into my lightly. I knew what he wanted, but I didn't know if I could go that far and control myself but before I could say or do anything else, that's when a flash went through me.

Reid stopped and looked at me. He saw that something was wrong. I felt paralyzed. Another flash of white went by my eyes and then that's when I saw them. Shane, Jack and the others had crossed the border into Ipswich headed this way. I heard Reid calling my name but I couldn't respond. I jolted and felt sweat spilling out of me. Another flash went by and they were right infront of Spencer. I closed my eyes and reopened them. I was staring into Reids blue eyes.

"Get Caleb and the others. They're here. Right outside of Spencer."

Reid put his shirt on and was about to run outside the door and stopped. "Come on!"

"Reid, I'm fine go get Tyler and tell him to call Caleb and Pogue and come back."

I walked up to him and kissed him. I kissed him long and hard. I kissed him with as much passion as I could give him. "I love you," I whispered against his lips then looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

He ran out the door and I closed the door. I walked over to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer and took out a pair of pants. I pulled them on and opened my top drawer, the panty drawer. I shuffled through my panties and grabbed what I was looking for. A knife, with a silver handle and blue gems as the eyes of the snake on the handle. I could hear the rain pouring harder onto my windows. I closed my drawer and lightning flashed. I never heard the thunder but I knew who was in the room with me.

"Nice to see you Shane," I said still looking at the knife in my hand. I turned around and held the knife behind my back. I stared into his dark black eyes, he was trying to scare me. I smiled at him and tilted my head. He didn't say anything. That's when I threw the knife at him and he grabbed it. I gasped, I should of known.

He looked at the knife in his hand and the blood spilling out of his hand. He looked back at me and smiled. "You still haven't learned to close your mind have you."

The next thing I know he had me by my throat and up against a wall. I gabbed his arm and dug my nails into his arm.

"What have you been up to, Grace?" He stared into my eyes and I thought his eyes have gotten blacker. I felt him going through my memory of the month and a half I've been away from him.

"Ah," he said smirking. "Witches. Male witches." He looked at the door and locked it with his mind and stared back at me. His face turned into anger. "And you have been fucking one!"

He slammed me harder against the wall and that's when I heard the door knob. It was shaking.

"Grace!" I heard Reid scream.

He was banging on the door. Shanes smile was so sinister. "Should we let lover boy in?"

He unlocked the door and Reid and Tyler came running in. They stared at the scene infront of them and lightning lit up the sky again. Reid was ready to attack and Tyler held him back.

"Wait for Caleb and Pogue!" he yelled.

"No!" I heard some sort of angry growl come out of Reid. He stared at Shane then at me still against the wall. "Let her go."

Shane smirked and through me against the door and it slammed the door. Reid went towards me but Shane beat him to it and punched him in the stomach sending him flying onto my bed.

"Reid!" I yelled.

I felt arms around me and I kicked Shane in the knee cap. He turned me around and slapped me. I fell to the ground and stayed there. Tyler was at Reids aid, he was out cold. Shane started walking towards them. I turned around and ran infront of Shane.

"Please, don't hurt them!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Please. Take me."

"No,"I heard Tyler say in a whisper behind me. I turned and looked at him. I shook my head.

"Don't hurt them, please for me."

I held a hand on his chest and he stared at me. I felt him grab me by the back of the neck roughly and he said, "As long as you stay away from the four of them and NEVER leave me again."

I couldn't even think about this. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"No!" yelled Tyler.

I felt Shanes arms around me and before I knew it we were outside in the rain. There was Jack smiling at me, the smile I would love to tare off his face one day, but I cracked a smile when I saw the scratches that were left from out fight. Then there were the others that were Shanes companions.

"Welcome to our new home boys. We're going back to school!" Shane said smiling. He grabbed my face and kissed me harshly. What have I don't to his town?

(Special Thanks to:Britishgl, Anglchich340, K.M.Brown, PleaOfInsanity and sharksfan17 for the reviews! I'll keep posting!! Hope you guys like this chapter. I DO!!)


	7. My Hell

(I know I hate when people change the pov on me too but I'm hoping it would be just this once with this story….in this little part of the chapter…hopefully…ok? I don't own the covenant. If I did we would be in a Jacuzzi with them sipping on martinis…just kidding. I know Reid and Grace fell in love too fast…but it's because Grace is a vampire. Every vampire has the power to draw in your true love. The more Reid saw and spoke to Grace the more he fell in love with her…Sorry I never told you guys…ok back to story)

THIRD PERSON POV

Caleb and Pogue ran towards Graces room to see that the door was wide open. They ran inside to see Reid sitting up holding the back of his head.

"What happened?" asked Caleb looking around the room for Grace.

"He took her," said Tyler. "She was right. The two of us weren't a match for Shane. Just think if it was all of them in the room."

"Reid…we're really sorry, man," said Pogue walking up to him. "We wish we were here sooner."

"I'm getting her back," he said turning to face all three of them. "I don't care what it takes. I'm getting her back. She doesn't belong in that life."

"Reid, what can you do?" asked Caleb walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "They could be a million miles away from here. You wouldn't know the first place to look."

That was true. Reid didn't know where to look but he had to do something. He promised her that nothing was going to happen. He failed. He broke a promise to her. He didn't like the idea of breaking a promise to her. It hurt deep inside of him.

"And if you do get her back," started Pogue. "Shane would come looking again. You two can't keep running from him. And Tyler said that the two of you were not a match against just one. What about all of Shane's companions? We don't even know how many there are."

"He sucker punched me. I didn't even get a chance."

"It's because you were passed out cold on her bed while she saved your life. He was going to murder both of us for even being with Grace," said Tyler in the back.

Reid couldn't take the negativity in the room. They just wanted him to drop her just like that. How could he? He loved her. He never loved anything or anyone as much as he loved her. He walked out of the room and they called his name but never came after him. He walked through the halls thinking of her, her smile, her soft hair, her green eyes, her laugh, her soft lips touching his…

He couldn't stand it. He stared outside the window he came to in the hallway and stared out into the rain. He just had to get her back. Someway.

Graces POV

I sat at the vanity in me and Shane's bedroom and brushed my hair staring into my reflection. Sometimes I wish that the one hoax, a vampire not being able to see itself in the mirror, was true. I couldn't even look at myself. I thought I ran from this pain and it followed me. My past caught up with me and I was stuck in hell forever. It's true what they say, you can't escape hell. I could hear the screams from the basement from up in the third floor, where our bedroom was. I thought I would never hear those kinds of screams again. The pain of people suffering…the pain of the people in this town. The people I know. How could I do this? I couldn't even convince Shane to leave. He wanted to rub it all in the witch's faces. He wanted to cause them pain, especially Reid. Poor Reid, my love. I missed him so much.

When I thought of Reid I felt warmth rush through me. He was thinking of me right now just as I was thinking of him. It made tears swell up in my eyes but I quickly ran to the bathroom because I sensed that Shane was on his way up to our room. I was pretending to wash my face when he opened the door. I looked up in the mirror to see that he was already behind me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my neck.

"It's good that you're home, princess," he whispered in my ear. I wanted to cry.

I turned around and stared into his brown eyes. Shane's eyes weren't like Reid's eyes. They were dark and sinister, scary, painful. He kissed me and I bent my head down. I shouldn't have done that.

"You're a disgrace to your own kind," he said and slapped my face. "Fallen in love with a witch! What's the matter with you?!"

I didn't look at him. I was afraid of him. He was much stronger than me, he could hurt me easily. Kill me even. He grabbed my face with so much force and made me stare into his eyes.

"You are mine!" he yelled in my face. He forcedly put his lips on mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I knew that he liked it when he was in control of me. He walked us towards the bed and pushed me down on it. He kissed me and so quickly he had my clothes off and his. I felt him inside me but I didn't feel any love. Then, that's when I thought of Reid and how if we were to ever have sex, would I feel love? I wanted to know. After a few minutes it was over and Shane was lying on his back next to me. I put a t-shirt on and went under the covers.

"Good idea, get some rest, you need it for tomorrow," he said.

"What's tomorrow?" I whispered not really wanting to know.

"School."

That's when I felt like my eyes were going to fall from their sockets. School? Please tell me he just meant me.

In the morning, I got a shower and put my uniform on. I was downstairs waiting to see which crony was going to give me a lift to school when I saw all six of them come down in uniforms.

"How do we look Grace?" asked Troy, the dark haired boy.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered to myself.

"You thought we would let you have all the fun?" asked Dan, the dark boy.

"That's where all the young ladies are," said Troy smiling. If he had a brain he would be cute.

"And we have to keep an eye on you," said Jack putting his arm around my shoulders. "We have to make sure that you won't be talking to the witches."

Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler…What are they going to think when we walk into class?

When we finally arrived to Spenser's, I gulped. I couldn't believe that they were still going to go there to watch me and see where all the fresh meat was.

"We'll meet you in class," said Jack to Shane. "We have to go get our passes from the Headmaster. As I walked into Spenser's people were staring. I knew what was going through their minds. Who was this mysterious man walking with me? They thought Reid and I were together. What happened? Gossip was going to go around the school in ten minutes about me.

As I walked to Psychology I stopped in front of Shane. I gave him my pleading eyes. "Please, you said you wouldn't hurt them or do anything to them as long as I didn't talk to them or be around them. So please don't say anything to them. If their girlfriends say hi to me please let to me talk to them."

"There are a lot of words in that plead," he said staring at me while crossing his arms.

"Please, Shane."

He stood there for a minute then nodded. I walked in quickly and he followed. I sat all the way in the back and tried to block my face, that's when my sensitive hearing picked up a recognizable voice.

"It's him!" said Tyler to the guys.

I looked over at the door and saw the four of them staring over at us. I gulped again and then stared at Reid who was looking over. It hurt to see his face. I couldn't look at him. I looked away and felt my tears coming. Shane knew that they were looking and he swung his arm around my shoulders. I frowned and kept staring away from everyone. The four boys took their seats. I felt stares from everyone but then I sensed that others walk into the room. I knew at once all the girls would be swooning after them. They're vampires they have the power to be attractive and let every girl swoon and bow before them. Then after the bow, they will be their dinner. And those girls will be in the missing ads in the next morning's newspaper.

"Class, we have few new students with us," said Professor Ramsey. "Shane Turner are you here?"

"Right here prof!" yelled Shane. People turned and stared over. I felt tension from the four boys.

"Class these four guys over next to me are Charles Conner, Jack Travis, Troy Anderson and Daniel Robinson, boys please take seat anywhere."

And of course they took a seat near us. This was my hell. I belonged in hell.

After class Sarah came up to me and Shane stared at her and the other boys eyed her up like lunch.

"Hey, Grace," she said acting like nothing was wrong. Is she insane? She just walked up to four horny, hungry looking vampires!

"Hey, Sarah," I said smiling at her.

"I think we accidently switched books when we were studying in the library the other day. I had something important for Caleb in there."

"Oh really?" I asked wondering what day did we study together? I switched books with her and she smiled.

"Thanks Grace. You're a lifesaver."

"You have no idea," said Shane knowing I wouldn't feed from a human.

She grimaced and walked away.

Once the day was over we all went back to the house. Shane was in the shower and I put my books on my dresser. I accidently knocked into it and a couple of my books fell. That's when I noticed Sarah's name on my physiology book. Now, I thought she said I had hers. I picked it off the ground and a paper fell out. Has Sarah gone mental?

I picked up the note and opened it up. It was addressed to me. I quickly opened it. It was from Caleb.

Grace,

We know this is hard for you but Pogue and I think we found a way to help you. Is it true that if you kill the head vampire the others will go free? Or is that a hoax too? Please try and help us. We care about you. We don't want you in this situation plus its killing Reid to see Shane all over you.

Caleb

That is a hoax…the last time someone killed the head vampire of their own tribe the others were found dead too. I just wish there was a way to help me so Reid could be happy. I heard the shower turn off and I quickly went out to the balcony I lit the paper on fire and threw it over the balcony. There had to be away to get a hold of them without Shane knowing.

Sneaky Sarah can block her mind from Shane, why can't I?

"Is something burning?" asked Shane walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

"Yeah," I said walking into the bedroom. "Stupid me, I turned my straightener on and my books were in the way and some papers caught on fire." I blocked the memory of the note out of my head as he stood there trying to read my thoughts.

He believed me. I pictured the papers on fire and me throwing them out the balcony. It worked!

"Me and the boys are heading out later. You stay here!" He ordered. I nodded and walked out of the bedroom.

He's testing me to see if I would leave to go see them. I won't do it. I'll find another way to get in contact with them. I just have to.

(THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER…ITS OK TO ME LOL…THANKS Flaming Dancer, Jessica, Bella Patricks, Anglchic340, Britishgl, K.M. Browen, PleaOfInsanity, and sharksfan17. Thanks for the reviews!)


	8. I Hate Myself

I sat in my room brushing my hair while sitting on the bed. I had my white nighty on. Shane walked in wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. I stood up as he commanded in my head; he found a way to order me around by just staring right at me, as if I couldn't have any control over myself when he was around. As I stood there he held my tightly and kissed me.

"You are looking beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't say anything. I knew what he was thinking. "They don't know where we live, Shane. He's not coming and I wouldn't be caught dead in public wearing something like this," I said reassuring him I wasn't going anywhere.

He grabbed me by the chin and made me look him in the eye. "I love you Shane," I lied.

He smiled at me and kissed me again. He let go and winked at me. He left the room; I wanted to know where he was going. What they were up to but I had no way of knowing. I heard the door slam and there they went to prey on the first victims of Ipswich. Those poor innocent souls.

I walked downstairs and into the library, my robe was swaying behind me. I looked at the books in the library, I never took any of them to be readers but then again half the books I looked at had something to do with vampires or supernatural beings. I sat down at the desk and looked out the large windows overlooking the side yard then the telephone rang.

I turned my head quickly to the desk and looked at it. Who would be calling here? No one knows this number. I didn't even know it worked. I slowly moved my hand over the receiver, it hovered there for a couple seconds and then I quickly grabbed it. I took a deep breath and put it to my ear.

"He-hello?" I answered.

There was silence but I could hear some noises in the background. "It's her," the one voice said. Tyler?

"Tyler?" I asked.

"No…it's Reid."

I felt a rush of warmth overtaken me and if my heart was alive I would be feeling it pumping hard against my chest.

"Reid…how did you get this number?" I asked nervously. Was this some kind of trap?  
"There's no time for that. Is it a hoax?" he asked

"What?"

"Is it a HOAX?" he asked again quicker this time.

I remembered the letter. "Yes…I'm sorry it is."

There was silence on the other end then I could hear him talking to someone telling them what I said.

"Reid, I don't think…"

"There is another way," he said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We found another way! I can't explain it now."

"Reid, I don't think this is such a good idea me talking to you. Reid, I don't want you getting hurt. And if he or the others find out I've been talking to you…I'm not very good at closing my mind. For little things yeah, but things like a whole conversation with you or anything with you in that matter, you are always in my head. I can't get you out and when he's near I have to block every memory of you out of my head." I could feel tears falling out of my eyes and my voice scratching up. "Reid, I'm only doing this so he doesn't destroy you. I can't ever see you, or think about you ever again…for your safety. Goodbye."

I hung up the receiver before he could say anything. I got out of the chair and started walking out of the library when it started ringing again. I started crying louder. I couldn't do this. I was in so much pain because of this. Everything was my fault. I ran up the stairs and to my room. I walked over to the balcony and that's when I saw them…with my vampire vision I can see far. They were so far away but I could see the black hummer and I could sense four of them. With my eyesight they felt so close. Tyler was in the driver side, Pogue had binoculars and Caleb was standing next to Reid who had his head down on the hood of the car. I watched as Pogue turned his head to Caleb. Caleb walked over and took the binoculars. He saw me.

"Yeah, that's her," he said. I could hear him clear as day.

The next thing I know Reid had the binoculars and was staring right at me. How was I to hide this from Shane? Reid and I stood there for a minute…as if we were trying to talk to each other. I saw him smile for a minute. I couldn't look at him anymore. I walked inside and closed the doors to the balcony. I climbed into bed and lay there silently until I heard Shane and them come home. I rolled over, not wanting to see him and closed my eyes, ready to rest. I felt him lay next to me. He put his arms around me and held me tightly. I could smell the blood on his breath. It was a woman's blood, around her mid twenties and she was a fighter. Just how Shane liked them.

I found myself waking up to the sound of Shane's breath by my ear. I turned my head and looked at him. I felt nothing when I looked at him. I felt numb, the last time I felt numb was when I killed my first human. I will never forget the fear in that young boy's eye. Shane kept pushing me to do it and finally the thirst took over and I killed that young boy. He was only fifteen years old. He was my first.

I sat up and walked towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. I hated myself. I brushed my teeth and put some clothes on. I walked down the stairs and into the music room. There sat a piano. I sat at the piano and started playing around. The music was slow and depressing. I didn't know what I was playing, I never knew I could play, but vampires could do anything and with that they were perfect at everything. The music went with my mood, depressed. The feeling of depression hit me after closing the balcony doors last night on the one person that I really truly loved. Shane, I thought I loved, but it was all fake, just something he had planted in my head.

I heard the others slowly waking up and walking around the house. What was I to do with myself? I wasn't allowed to go anywhere by myself. I wasn't allowed to do anything by myself. All I could do was sit at home watching time fly by. Shane was waiting to. I could sense it. Waiting for me to run away again or waiting for me to run to Reid and the others. I knew better. I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am.

I was walking back up to my room when I heard a conversation by Jack and Dan.

"Shane's actually thinking about turning him?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, he went up to him last night and asked to be one of us."

"Do you think…"

"Yeah, I do but if he is one of us then it doesn't matter anymore does it?"

"No, the third rule of a vampire, if you are in the tribe, then you are everyone's companion in that tribe. Whether the others like it or not."

"Exactly."

Who were they talking about? Why would anyone want to become one of us? I figure I will find out sooner or later since dear Shane is thinking about it. Little did I know it was sooner rather than later.

THAT NIGHT

"Grace," said Shane. He said my name so softly and light. I heard him as if he were next to me rather than three stories down and in the parlor.

I quickly walked down to the parlor and that's when the scent hit me hard. Reid. I quickly ran towards the parlor fast and walked in. There he stood between Jack and Troy. Dan and Charles were sitting at the chest table playing each other. Shane was sitting on the bar and looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"What's going on?!" I growled through my teeth. "I thought we had a deal! I never talk to them again and you leave them alone."

"Gracey," said Jack in a sarcastic tone. "He came to us."

"What?" I asked and looked Reid in the eyes. He just stared blankly. That's when I remembered the conversation between Jack and Dan. I looked at Shane and glared. "You can't do this to him! He doesn't belong."

"Who says?" asked Shane getting up off the bar and strutting over to me.

I didn't know what to say there. He was right. No one had a say in who becomes a vampire and who doesn't.

I looked right at Reid. "Why would you want this? Is it because we're perfect in every way?" I kept walking closer to him until I was close enough to feel his breath on my skin. "Our beautiful pale bodies, our raging black eyes, our immortality, our strength! I warned you about the consequences of the fountain of youth! Damn it Reid! You will not be able to resist the thirst! The thirst will tare you to shreds until it weakens you and you go after the first human you see. That human could be someone you care about the most!"

It was silent all around the room. That's when he smirked at me and looked at Jack and Charles. "Fuck, I'm just looking for some fun!"

The guys in the room laughed. I can't believe him! I can't believe any of them. They were the devils children but not me. I won't be sucked into this hell any longer. Before I knew what I was doing I slapped him as hard as I could. That's when I felt hands grab my wrist from behind. It was Shane.

"Now, now, Grace," he whispered in my ear. "He is going to be part of the tribe. You know better than starting with someone in the tribe."

"Rule five, Never bring a war against the ones in your tribe, you always lose," I said staring into Reid's eyes.

"Good girl," he said.

"Why don't you turn him, Gracey? Since you know him so well," said Jack smiling at me with that pathetic clown smile. I wanted to take it off his face.

"Because, to you guys, I'm a vegetarian. I don't touch human blood."

"You are a disgrace to a vampire," said Jack. That's when I heard a growl come from Shane. Shane never liked anyone talking down to me like that. Jack looked at him and bowed his head and quickly glanced at me. "I'll do it," said Jack. "It's been so long since I tasted a young boy's youth."

"No," said Shane walking up to Reid. "I'll do it. Everyone outside except for Grace."

Why me? I wondered as the others walked out of the door. I watched as Shane circled Reid. I don't think I'll be able to watch this. Too fast for any human's eyes, Shane had Reid by the neck and bit him. Reid didn't even try fighting back. How could he handle the pain? Even though I saw in his eyes, as they changed color, there was pain. I could feel his pain. Reid stared at me as this went on and I could feel my breath start to speed up with every bite Shane took and every drop of blood Shane took. After Shane was done with him, he sat Reid in a chair and Reid was almost dead. Shane bit into his wrist and had Reid feed from him. Memories of the night I fed from Shane came back. I watched as Reid drank from Shane and Shane smiled down at him. Reid dropped to the ground on his knees and screamed in pain.

"Try to focus on something rather than the pain. It's normal to feel this way. Your body is changing and you are going to need to feed," said Shane sitting down in the one chair and watching with happy eyes.

Finally Reid stopped screaming and he lifted his head up. Our eyes met, his black eyes met my green ones. He's one of us now. I can sense everything going through his body. That's why Shane agreed to change him. To make sure that Reid would not be thinking of me nor have anything to do with me. But why would Reid want to be one of us.

"I'm hungry," he said standing up.

Shane stood up and put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Let's eat. We have dinner waiting for us in the kitchen."

Shane took Reid from the Parlor to the kitchen. The boys were hooting and congratulating Shane. I was the only one upset about this whole thing. I walked into the kitchen to see a three girls and one boy tied up to chairs. I could feel the first thirst coming from Reid. He wanted the blood, he wanted everything. He was ready. Shane went to the one girl; she looked up at him scared out of her mind. He broke her neck and bit into her. Sucking her dry. The boys were hooting again and clapping.

"Go ahead Reid," said Shane.

I didn't want this to happen. Reid went to the girl next to the one Shane had drained. He looked her in the eyes and she had tears running down her cheeks. For a minute I thought I felt sympathy coming from Reid but it quickly disappeared when I watched him bite into her. I couldn't take anymore of this. I ran from the kitchen up to the bedroom. I slammed the door and locked it. I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"I hate you," I said staring into my reflection. I punched the mirror and glass shattered everywhere.

What have I done?

AN: Thank you guys! I know it took forever for me to write this. I just couldn't think of anything and then finally one night it came to me in a dream! Nah, I'm just playing. I just wanted a good chapter! Hopefully you guys like! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I APPRECIATE IT!!! I WOULD TYPE YOU ALL IN BUT I WANT TO GO TO BED!!!!)


	9. Puzzle Pieces

I stormed through the halls of Spensers looking for them. I was angry, I was furious, and I was on my last nerve. If I got any angrier I wont be surprised if my eyes turned black. I searched the halls for the three of them. I had a feeling they knew I was looking for them because once I found them, Tyler looked scared as hell.

"How could you?!" I screamed while pushing Caleb and Pogue and they hit the wall. They looked at me stunned. "How could you let him do it?! How could you let him take his own soul away!?" I felt tears falling out my eyes.

"He wouldn't listen to us, Grace," whimpered Tyler. I then looked at Caleb and Pogue.

I stared at all three of them. "What aren't you telling me? What's going on?"

"We told you that he didn't listen to us. That's all," said Pogue. "Reid makes his own decisions, without us."

"You could of done a better job!" I turned around and stomped down the hall. I'm not going to class today. I couldn't face anyone not with my black eyes. I had my head down and slammed the outside doors open and that's when I bumped into all of them.

"Whoa, baby, why so angry? All of us can feel it," said Shane stopping me with one hand. He noticed my black eyes and his face went cold. "Are you crazy? Do you want to expose us all?!"

"Why do you think I'm leaving?!" I elbowed my way through the tribe and felt a hand grab the back of my neck.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, or any of the others." He forced me to turn around his hand still holding onto my neck. The back of my neck burned from his touch. He made me face him and from behind him I saw Reid. I haven't looked at him since I saw him turn. I haven't been able to, it was too hard. He looked like us now, pale skin, perfect features, and cold eyes. I looked straight into Shanes eyes. There was anger in them.

"I'm not staying here angry, I'll be at the house," I said through gritted teeth.

"Jack, take her home," he said and my eyes widened.

Jack and I have never been alone before. The last time I have been with Jack was when me and him were fighting in the park. I felt another hand grab my arm and force me towards home. We got there in seconds.

"Poor princess is angry her little boyfriend got turned by her husband," he teased as we walked through the door.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

"I don't see why I have to be your babysitter."

"Then leave and see what Shane does to you when he finds out that you left me by myself. I've been by myself before and I haven't left yet."

He stared at me as I walked up to my room and then I slammed the door. I can't take this anymore. I feel like everyone is against me! I was pacing across my bedroom floor when I heard the front door slam. I walked out of my room and down the hall. I looked out the window, Jack was standing in the driveway. I could tell you was weighing either to go or stay and babysit me. I walked back in my room and sat on the bed. Fuck the vampire life! You can never be happy!

I needed to get Reid and his transformation out of my mind. Why would he do this to himself? I couldn't understand why. There was something I was missing. A puzzle piece was missing and once I found it then the puzzle would be complete and I would know why Reid decided to change himself. Why he decided a fate worse than death…techinaly he was dead.

Where should I start looking? I didn't know where to look first. I needed to talk to Reid, even though right now, I cant stand the sight of his pale features and even more perfect body. He was even more irresistible and lovely immortal then he was human.

My thoughts went back to when he was alive. How much he loved me, how much he cared, how many promises…It hit me. He promised nothing bad would happen to me. He promised that they wouldn't take me and that he would protect me no matter what it took.

"No," I whispered to myself as I filled in the missing puzzle piece. He sacrificed his own life for me because he couldn't protect me as a mortal. He had to be an equal to Shane, to the others, make then like him, make them trust him…Oh no what has Reid done?

I sat on my bed stunned by this realization. I keep bringing me pain to people that I meet. Why? Why me? Why this life? Why my life? Why Reids life?

I heard the boys come in, in the afternoon. I was much calmer then. Before I went downstairs to greet the boys I blocked my thoughts, my suspicions of Reid. I didn't want Shane or Jack picking up on what I have learned. If they heard my thoughts they would surely kill Reid. Cut off his head and burn the remains and make me watch. I would throw myself in the fire with Reid if they didn't have one of the others holding me down, which if it did happen they would. I can't let that happen to Reid. Never.

I walked down the stairs and heard them all in the living room. I saw that Reid and Dan were playing pool while Charles and Travis watched. Jack was nowhere to be found and Shane was sitting a chair looking out the window smirking. I could tell that they knew I was in the room. Reid looked up at me and smiled. I nodded towards him and walked over to Shane. Shane stood up and brushed my cheek.

"Are we feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Much better now," I lied through my teeth. The only thing I felt better about was knowing Reids secret was safe with me.

"Good, now where's Jack?"

I looked at him confused. "I thought he left to go back to school with you guys."

Shane looked even more confused then me. "No he never met up with us. What happened when you two got back here?"

"He complained that he had to babysit me and I told him to leave I wasn't going anywhere, I've been left home lots of times before. I was upstairs and heard the door slam shut and I walked into the hallway looked out the window and saw him standing there. I thought he was thinking about going or staying here. After that I don't know. I was in our room for the rest of the day until just now." I noticed the others stopped having fun and were listening intently. Shane looked at the others and sat back down. He put his head in his hands. "Reid."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you know of any vampire hunters in Ipswich?"

"Not that I know of, Shane. This town was a pretty quiet place till you guys showed up here."

I heard the others chuckle and Shane smiled. "That is true Reid, very true. Let me try and sense him. I need you guys and Grace to go into the next room please. I need some space to concentrate."

We walked into the kitchen and I leaned on the doorframe where I could watch Shane.

"What's he trying to do?" asked Reid. We all shushed him.

"Shane has the ability to sense one of the tribe members in a ten mile radius and sense we are close to the middle of town he has a pretty good range all around," whispered Dan. I could feel Reids eyes on me, I ignored him. I crossed my arms and watched Shane. If vampire hunters did take Jack then they must be some pretty powerful vampire hunters. Jack knows every trick in the book about hunters. Plus we will either have to destroy the hunters or get out of this town as quick as possible.

Shane opened his eyes and stared into mine. He got up and walked towards us.

"What's up?" asked Charles getting up from his chair. "Did you find him?"

"No, someone is either blocking his scent from me or something horrible has happened to him. Charles, Travis and Dan, I want you three to come with me. Reid, you are too young for this kind of job, stay and watch Grace. I trust you Reid."

There it was the trust Reid needs. Probably because Shane thinks now that Reid is turned I don't want anything to do with him. Which is partially true, but I still love him no matter what he is. We both know that we are each others soul mates. He must feel the connection now that he is a vampire.

Shane walked up to me and cupped my chin in his hand. He kissed me lightly and the four of them left. I waited a couple minutes until I knew they were truly out of earshot when I turned around and hugged Reid.

"I missed you so much," I whispered into his chest. His arms tightened around me. I felt tears flood out of my eyes…ok so not how I planned this. I was going to confront him about what was going on not hug him and tell him how much I missed him! I let go of him and stared into his eyes.

"Oh, Reid, why would you do this to yourself?"

He stared into my eyes like he would never get another chance too. "We found a way Grace."

"What are you talking about?"

"We found a way to turn you back. This was the only way I could turn you back, I had to be turned.

I stepped away from him in disbelief.

"How?"


	10. My Destiny Was Altered and Now I Have U

Reid and I walked into the library. He closed the door behind him, I have no idea why, no one was in the house except for us. He walked over to the window and looked out and he smirked.

"Reid, do you know what happened to Jack?" I asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

He turned around biting his thumb nail. He walked over to me and got down on his knees.

"I don't know if I should tell you everything Grace. You're not that good at hiding your thoughts from Shane."

"I've been doing it for a while now. I know how! Please, Reid, please just tell me what is going on!"

He looked out the window again and then looked back at me.

"I just had to find a way to help you Grace. I couldn't stand knowing you were unhappy. I could see it in your eyes when we first met. Your cold eyes, they were so empty. I know what you are going to say, 'Vampires always have empty eyes, they're dead.' Grace, you have the eyes of a person that has been through something they shouldn't have been through. You lost your life, your family, you friends and your soul." I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes. I bit my bottom lip.

Reid smiled. "You were suppose to marry that football player and have three little football players and one cheerleader of your own." I put my hand to my mouth trying to stop myself from crying. It was true, all of it, I had a feeling from way down in me that it was all true. "But Shane came into your life and altered your reality. Changed the rules, made the game his, made you his.

"But when he changed you, he changed your destiny." I looked into his eyes and felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "You were destined to be with me after he changed you, not him, no one else. We were meant to meet. You're my soul mate Grace."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Oh Reid." He hugged me back tighter. I let go of him and stared into his eyes.

"But, what's going on?"

"Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue have Jack."

I looked stunned at him. "But how he's the next strongest and powerfulness next to Shane?"

"Exactly. Shane is the most powerfulness for now." He smirked at me.

"What do you for me now?"

"A witch has never been turned into a vampire before, Shane thought that I would lose my powers since I died, my powers died with me. Not really, my powers have grown stronger. They are growing stronger with everyday I'm a vampire and Shane has no clue.

"Caleb found a way to block Jacks scent from the others. A spell, basically Jack is invisible to us vampires and I kind of told them how to weaken him."

"No rest, no feeding…"

"Exactly."

"You said I can turn back to human, how?"

"Did you ever hear of the fifth prophecy in our vampire legends?"

"Yeah, the magic one will bring down powerful and mighty one to save the others." My eyes widened. "It can't be you! How can it be you?"

"We don't but it's worth a try. The fifth prophecy says that only the magic one can free your soul and change you back to a mortal."

"What about your soul?" I touched his chest and stared at the spot where I always imagined the soul to be, next to the human heart and when you turn into a vampire, the poison takes over and kills your soul, taking it down to hell.

Reid looked away.

"Reid, what about your soul?!" I asked a little louder.

He looked back at me. "I don't know."

I stood up. "You did this not knowing what was going to happen to you!"

He stood up in front of me. "I did this to protect you! I wanted you to be able to see the sunrise again! I promise you, you will be able to see the sunrise and I'm not giving up on that promise I just made." He bowed his head. "I'm tired of breaking promises to you, Grace. You had enough lies and pain in your time. I wanted to change that."

I lifted his head with my hand. "You don't have to promise me anything. I only want you."

He took this opportunity to kiss me. He hasn't kissed me in the longest time. I loved the way his soft lips felt, even softer than before, because now he's a vampire. He was just like me and the touch of his, because him being my soul mate, made me want him, made him very irresistible. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me up against the wall and ran his hand down the side of my body. He left a trail of kisses from my lips down to my neck.

"Reid, we can't, he'll smell you on me, he'll know," I whispered.

"No he won't. There could be a lot of reasons why my scent could be on you," he said against my skin. "You are even more irresistible now that I have you in my arms and I need you even more now that I'm a vampire, knowing I'm your soul mate. Oh, Grace, I need you!" He picked me up and ran me up to the fourth floor, where his room was. He laid me on the bed and kissed me passionately.

"Oh, Reid we shouldn't."

His hands ran over my body and felt so good but I knew we shouldn't because Shane will somehow find out.

I pushed Reid up and stared at him. We had both our fangs out, and I'm telling you, Reid was looking sexy with his fangs. I reached up to his face and traced his fangs with my finger. I grabbed the back of his next and pulled him down on me. Those fangs on him were just so sexy and I hated vampires, how could I think that sexy? I kissed him long and hard as if he was the air that I needed to breathe, but I don't breathe, I'm dead. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into him. I moaned into his mouth and it snapped me out of what we were doing.

"Reid. We. Really." I started saying between kisses. "Shouldn't. Be. Doing. This." I finally got my strength up from temptation and pulled him away. "They'll be back soon once they find out they can't find Jack."

He nodded and kissed me lightly. "One of these days, I am going to be able to get pass those undies."

I smiled and playfully glared at him.

"Or thong. Whatever you have on at the time." I punched him in the arm and laughed. "You're sick."

"I hear that a lot." He smiled and looked me in the eyes. We were sitting on his bed. He cupped my left cheek with his right hand and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you, Grace Virginia Madison forever."

"I love you and at this state we're in it may be forever."

He grimaced and got up. He held my hand and we walked down the stairs and into the parlor. He walked back into the study, I guess to try to find a book or something; I don't know what he was doing. I sat down at the piano and started blocking out today's events with Reid, Shane must never know. Never find out what the plan was, but I didn't even know what the plan was. All I knew was that he was the fifth prophecy of the vampire legends, at least I hoped, but his soul…No stop need to get these out of your mind before Shane comes home. Music will help me block everything out and put it in the back of my mind where everything else was. At least I was half right with my puzzle, he turned into a vampire to protect me.

I brushed my hand against the keys of the piano and started playing. I play at random, sometimes songs come to me that I know, sometimes songs that I didn't know, sometimes I would make up my own songs, it was different every time. I heard the front door open and I started playing.

"Din, din, din, din…din, din, din, din"

"Very funny Grace," said Travis walking into the parlor.

The corner of my mouth lifted up in a little smirk. I turned my head and didn't see Shane. "Where's Shane?" I got up from the piano.

"He wanted us to come back," said Dan. "He can't find Jacks scent anywhere. It's as if he just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Vanished," said Charles.

"Oh my goodness," I said putting my hand on his chest.

The door opened up and Shane came through. "Shane," I said running to him. "Are you alright? Is everything ok?"

"I can't find him anywhere," said Shane he put his arm around me. Ugh, I hated pretending.

"They told me. What are we going to do?"

"Wait and see what happens?" He walked into the kitchen and Reid started walking down the stairs.

"Wait a minute," I said following him. "We are just going to sit and wait it out! While some Vampire Hunter or more could be out there tracking us down! They know where we live! Jack was standing right outside our house when he was probably abducted!" The others came in as I yelled at Shane. He just stared at me. "You are going to let them pick us off one by one! What if Charles is next? What if it's me? What if I'm the next one that they choose to kill? What if I'm out hunting and they find me?"

"Easy tell them you're a vegetarian and you only eat animals," said Dan laughing as he sat in a chair. The others chuckled too except for Shane. He just kept staring at me.

"You are going to kill us all if we stay here!" I couldn't let Shane think I wanted to stay here. I did because Caleb and the others wouldn't be able to follow us around to help Reid, try to succeed in killing Shane. I had to make it look like I was scared out of my mind that there were "Vampire Hunters" out there ready to strike at any minute.

Shane walked up to me and groomed my hair with his hand. He left it behind my head. "No one will touch you. I will swear to it. We will be watching you, all around the clock making sure that they will not get you." He turned the guys. "You all will be watching her when I'm not with her. Going with her to hunt, school, anywhere that she goes alone, you will be watching her."

"Even in the shower?" asked Travis smiling.

Shane growled and hissed at him and he stopped smiling and looked down.

"No vampire hunter will touch her."


End file.
